A Future To Look Forward To
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: No matter what happened, Levy knew that the future wasn't dark anymore, and it was future that she couldn't wait to see. My take on what happened with Future Levy


**Hello, another Fairy Tail oneshot! And I have two or three more planned! *Crying* I got to stop it with all these ideas, they are going to be the death of me. Anyway, I was upset that there was only one future Levy story, so I decided to write my own! I was inspired because I realized that if the past was changed, wouldn't the Future Levy's present change? I hope you guys like it, please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Levy looked up at the sky which was dark red and covered in smoke, dragons flying around searching for prey to eat. All the while Levy watched from a hill overlooking what was once Crocus.

' _Shouldn't everything be going back to normal?'_ Levy thought, walking away from the demolished city. ' _Unless, Lucy didn't complete her mission.'_ The very thought made Levy's blood run cold.

' _No, she must have, she has to, for the sake of everyone's future, including mine.'_ Levy walked through a forest of burnt of trees, remembering that being with Lucy, the days weren't that lonely.

Levy choked back a sob. She remembered when Gajeel had died, he told her to just keep on running and never look back. And she did, when she finally did look, he wasn't behind her, and he never did come.

Levy soon found Lucy missing her right arm, after patching her up, Levy soon found out that Natsu didn't make it, and the two girls realized they were the only ones left of Fairy Tail.

Though they didn't give up hope, they spent every single night reading from books that they could salvage and try to find information on anything that could go back in time and stop this, they then stumbled upon information on the Eclipse Gate.

Once they found out it could send them back into the past, they immediately started looking for the two Celestial Spirit keys, since it required all twelve of them to open the gate.

Which they did find, and Lucy went into the past to save the future using the keys to open the Eclipse Gate. But that was days ago, or so it felt like to Levy.

Levy leaned against one of the trees as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. ' _I suppose, I can take a nap.'_ Levy thought, sleep taking over her.

* * *

Levy woke up to a golden light. Looking around, she noticed that everything was glowing gold. Levy immediately got up and started to run. ' _Could it be? She fixed the past?!'_ Levy thought.

Levy tripped on a lose tree root as she went head over heels down a hill, hitting her head as she blacked out.

* * *

"..is she okay?" She heard a voice ask, a voice that was familiar to her. ' _It can't be….'_ Levy thought, opening her eyes, she saw Lucy and Gajeel.

"Lucy? Gajeel?" Levy said, shocked. "Levy! Thank goodness you're alright! We found you passed out on the bottom of a hill so we took you to Porlyusicas place and she said you had a concussion." Lucy told her, smiling all the way.

"Lucy…." Levy said, tears coming from her eyes. "What's wrong, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy got up and out of bed as she hugged the two. "I missed you guys so much!" She cried. "Eh?! But you just saw us yesterday!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy then noticed something about Lucy. "Your arm…" She grabbed it. "It's back?!"

"What are you talking about? I always had my right arm." Lucy said, confused.

Levy than realized that since the past was changed, those who had died during that fateful time wouldn't remember a thing right now. "Sorry, must of hit my head a little to hard." Levy joke.

Lucy's confused expression turned into a look of relief. "Well that's good to hear, now come on! Everyone in Fairy Tail is waiting for us to get started on the guild!" Lucy exclaimed, dragging her out of Porlyusicas hut with Gajeel right behind them. Levy had managed to get a glimpse at herself in the mirror before they left, noticing her scars were gone on her face and arms.

"Every...one…." Levy breathed out, keeping up with Lucy's speed. "Ghi he, Fairy Tail is getting the gang back together." Gajeel told her.

Tears sprung from the corners of Levy's eyes. All of the pain, all of the suffering and hard times were worth it in the end. "Yeah!" Levy said, a smile appearing on her face.

No matter what happened, Levy knew that the future wasn't dark anymore, and it was future that she couldn't wait to see.


End file.
